Les Damnés
by Orene
Summary: En 1972, les élèves de Poudlard sont heureux de retrouver le château et ses secrets pour une nouvelle année. Rien n'a changé, ni les mandragores de la serre 3, ni la sévérité de leur professeur de métamorphose. Mais alors qu'ils grandissent protégés dans le giron de l'école, dehors le monde tremble face à ce qui fut autrefois un homme.


**Jean**

La voie 9 ¾ était pullulante de monde. On avait peine à circuler entre les groupes de parents et leurs enfants, les chariots qui perdaient parfois une valise en cours de route et le vacarme était assourdissant. Qu'on tende l'oreille à droite et on entendait les hululements des chouettes mêlés aux cris de joie des mouflets à gauche, c'était des géniteurs émus qui sanglotaient à moitié et les crissements des roues sur l'asphalte. C'était comme ça chaque année, mais chaque année Jean retrouvait avec délectation le quai bondé et son ambiance sonore. En surgissant de la barrière avec ses parents, elle avait été happé dans l'ambiance survoltée comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à Poudlard. Peut-être pour approuver ses pensées, le hibou strié que portait son père hulula en ébouriffant ses plumes – mais sûrement n'avait-il fait que voir ses congénères, eux aussi dans de grandes cages.

« On a encore dix minutes. » Indiqua son père d'un ton tranquille après un regard à la grande horloge du quai. Avec son jeans et sa chemise blanche il aurait pu passer pour le plus ordinaires des moldus … Si l'on omettait les pattes d'éléphant énormes qui flanquaient son pantalon. Sa moldue de femme avait beau eu insister, il avait refusé d'enfiler quelque chose d'autre, argumentant qu'il trouvait le jeans bien trop hilarant. _Tu auras l'air intelligent si tu croises un de tes collègues_ _Auror_ avait conclu son épouse avant de se rétracter de la conversation.

« Je vais charger Lancelot dans son wagon et ranger ta valise, toi et ta mère avez le temps de vous dire adieu. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, levant la cage pour désigner le hibou. Celui-ci lui décocha un regard de son air perpétuellement offensé avant de hululer derechef.

« Ne tarde pas, William, sinon c'est toi qui ne pourras pas embrasser ta fille ! » Ronchonna son épouse tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Après quoi elle se tourna vers sa fille avec un air attendri, remettant derrière l'oreille de Jean une boucle de ses cheveux frisés. « Tu vas me manquer, ma puce. Pas de bêtises, hein ? »

« Maman, tu me dis la même chose chaque année. » Fit remarquer Jean avec une once d'agacement malgré le sourire placardé sur sa bouche.

« Et pour cause ! La dernière fois, tu t'es cassé le bras ! Et ton père qui me disait que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que je ne devais pas m'alarmer pour ça ! »

Anne était mariée à un sorcier depuis près de vingt ans, mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à prendre pour acquis la rapidité de guérison des blessures grâce à la magie. Ce bras cassé, elle en avait parlé pendant des mois alors qu'il n'avait fallu que deux heures à l'infirmière de Poudlard pour ressouder l'os et Jean était ressortie de là pimpante et fraîche comme après deux semaines de farniente.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, m'man. Je t'enverrais pleins de hiboux. » Tenta de l'apaiser Jean en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la peau d'ébène de sa mère.

« Envoie-les bien à la maison. La dernière fois que tu as dit à ton oiseau de m'amener une lettre, il me l'a mise sur mon bureau à Scotland Yard … On me regarde encore bizarrement aujourd'hui. »

Sa fille n'eut pas le temps de rire que William était déjà de retour, délesté du hibou qui devait certainement hululer son désespoir au fond d'un wagon.

« Je suppose que ta douce mère t'as déjà fait toutes les recommandations … Pas de bêtises, ne mange pas n'importe quoi aux repas, évite les cognards au Quidditch … » Commença-t-il à énumérer sous le regard noir de son épouse.

« De toutes façons cette année c'est moi qui surveille les autres. » Lança Jean pour couper court à la conversation, rappelant non sans une once de fierté son nouveau statut de Préfète.

« Enlève des points aux autres maisons. » Souffla son père avec un air de conspirateur.

« WILLIAM ! »

« C'est pour lui apprendre l'esprit de compétition, ma chérie ! » Protesta l'Auror, mais il ne rajouta rien de plus et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de sa fille. « Allez file, il ne reste plus que deux minutes avant le départ du train. »

Jean étreignit la grande carcasse de son père aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait beau se réjouir de retourner à Poudlard et être quelque part soulagée de se débarrasser de la présence envahissante de ses parents, ça restait un crève-cœur de se séparer de sa famille durant quatre longs mois. Quand elle se détacha de William pour embrasser sa mère, celle-ci lui glissa un paquet de friandises moldues dans la poche – des oursons gélifiés à la fraise.

« Au cas où tu n'as pas envie de manger un de tes machins au poivre. » Marmonna-t-elle en l'embrassant derechef. Sa mère avait eu le malheur de tomber sur une des mauvaises dragées de Bertie Crochue la première fois qu'elle avait voulu en goûter et depuis elle voyait les confiseries sorcières d'un œil particulièrement mauvais.

« Poudlard Express, départ dans une minute ! » Beugla la voix d'un contrôleur sur le quai, et Jean s'arracha à l'étreinte de ses parents pour bondir dans le premier wagon. Depuis la vitre, elle leur fit des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux minuscules silhouettes prêtes à être happées par l'horizon.

Une fois avachie sur la banquette du train, elle y serait volontiers restée mais son statut de Préfète allait de paire une réunion d'informations sous la houlette des Préfets-en-Chef. Avant toute chose elle préféra extirper son uniforme du sac qu'elle avait au côté et l'enfila en veillant à ce que la porte du compartiment reste close. Les vêtements mis, elle lorgna son reflet dans la vitre pour vérifier qu'elle était correctement apprêtée. Elle redressa sa cravate rouge et or qui partait un peu trop vers la gauche, tenta de discipliner un minimum sa tignasse frisée sans rien faire de probant. Renonçant à la guerre avec ses boucles, Jean préféra en faire un chignon et fixa encore son reflet d'un œil critique. Énumérer ses défauts ne lui faisait jamais du bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher à chaque fois qu'on lui mettait un miroir ou une vitre sous le nez.

Depuis l'année dernière, son visage n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle avait tout de long, le nez, le menton … Au moins se consolait-elle en songeant que sa peau caramel était enfin débarrassée de ses boutons et que la nature avait aussi attribué de la longueur à ses jambes. Sa mère lui avait un jour assurée qu'elle était magnifique, mais le regard de la famille s'illusionnait parfois d'une beauté invisible et Jean doutait que ce qu'elle avait d'agréable suffirait à faire tourner les têtes des adolescents de Poudlard. Avec un soupir, elle abaissa ses paupières sur ses prunelles sombres et secoua la tête avec agacement comme si elle tentait de chasser des pensées désagréables. Ce n'était pas la beauté qui offrait tout, et Jean attribua la faute de la naissance de ses complexes à ses hormones adolescentes en les maudissant.

Sans plus accorder d'attention à son reflet, elle quitta le compartiment pour se diriger vers celui des Préfets.

Quand elle s'arracha à la réunion d'informations, Jean ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle l'aurait bien mieux supporté si Lucius Malefoy n'en était pas l'un des principaux organisateurs. Il n'avait même pas été cruel ou haïssable dans son discours, c'était juste l'air d'orgueil qui émanait de sa personne et ce que savait Jean sur lui qui faisant naître en elle l'envie d'enrouler sa queue de cheval blonde autour de sa gorge. Mais au moins ses instructions avaient été claires et l'animosité de la Gryffondor à son égard avait été distraite quand elle avait appris la mise à disposition d'une salle de bain privative pour les Préfets. Hélas, en attendant de pouvoir barboter dans le bain moussant, la jeune fille avait été chargé de patrouiller dans les corridors du train pour surveiller les mouflets surexcités. Ça ne la réjouissait pas spécialement, le degré d'impatience des jeunes années à la rentrée les transformant souvent en monstres beuglant et gesticulant.

Et visiblement, ils étaient en forme puisqu'à peine arrivée dans le couloir, elle fut percutée de plein fouet par un élève qui en perdit ses lunettes.

« POTTER ! » Rugit Jean en l'attrapant par le collet avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de détaler. Le gamin avait une gueule bien trop effrontée à son goût, mais il pâlit sitôt qu'il vit le badge de Préfet trônant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle en tira un plaisir certain. Oh, elle allait aimer son nouveau statut.

« Tu peux pas me mettre une retenue, Chaming ! » Clama-t-il en retour, alors que du coin de l'oeil elle voyait les acolytes du Gryffondor se planquer lâchement dans un compartiment libre. « L'année a pas encore commencé ! »

Il marquait un point, ce mouflet. Mais Jean ne se démonta pas pour autant, trouvant rapidement une menace appropriée. Son sourire se fit doux, sa voix de miel.

« Non. Mais je crois me souvenir que tu veux entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, cette année ? Et tu te souviens aussi que j'y suis ? »

Potter la considéra d'un œil méfiant. Tout le monde était au courant que Jean était dans l'équipe de Quidditch principalement parce qu'elle gueulait tellement fort qu'elle en couvrait la voix du commentateur.

« Alors, tu te tiens tranquille. Sinon je te jure que je menace le capitaine de me barrer si jamais il ose songer à te filer un poste. Compris ? »

« Mais ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » Gueula aussitôt le brun en retour, l'air on ne peut plus outré face au chantage de son aînée.

« J'ai tout les droits. Maintenant, file. »

Elle lui relâcha enfin le collet, et le regarda se carapater à toute allure dans le couloir avec la nette impression que cette année se transformerait en guerre personnelle. Avec un soupir, elle reprit sa ronde.

« Salut, Chaming ! » Lui lança une voix angélique lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du compartiment suivant.

« Salut Reed, salut Logan. » Elle lança aux deux mômes du compartiment un sourire qui se rapprochait sûrement de l'affection et tendit même le bras pour ébouriffer les boucles blondes d'un des deux frères. A première vue, les jumeaux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais depuis leur arrivée il y a deux ans, Jean avait fini par voir les différences subtiles qui les séparait. Reed, celui qui venait de la saluer, avait le nez un peu de travers alors que celui de Logan était aussi droit qu'une statue grecque. Et surtout, Reed était bavard, sociable, remuant tandis que son frère se claquemurait dans un silence souvent incongru pour les autres, mais visiblement réconfortant pour lui. Logan communiquait par onomatopées plus que par mots il était facile de prendre la mouche quand on se retrouvait malencontreusement face à lui mais personne ne venait trop le titiller. Echoué à Serdaigle alors que son frère se retrouvait à Gryffondor, l'écossais était l'un des élèves les plus doués de son année, voir de l'école. Le professeur de potion, Slughorn, avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'inviter à l'un de ses dîners, mais le jeune garçon les snobait avec une régularité extraordinaire. Certains pensaient qu'il était trop imbu de lui-même pour faire grâce de sa présence, Jean tendait plutôt à croire qu'il était socialement inapte et n'avait rien envie de faire pour changer ça. Il y avait trop de choses étranges au sujet de Logan pour qu'on le voit comme un môme ordinaire rien que sa capacité à pouvoir restituer mot pour mot tout ce qu'on lui avait dit témoignait d'un cerveau pas tout à fait construit comme celui des autres. Et quand il régurgitait les paroles de tout le monde, ce n'était pas simplement celles qu'on venait de lui dire mais aussi des discours vieux de parfois plusieurs années. Il y avait des merveilles cachées derrière ses boucles blondes mais qu'il gardait soigneusement secrètes.

« Toujours pas de nouveau MacFusty cette année ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une moue étonnée. Le clan écossais dont étaient ressortissants les jumeaux avait commencé à envahir Poudlard avec sa batterie de marmots voilà neuf ans – parfois issus de la branche principale, parfois des neveux et nièces de l'actuel chef du clan – et d'après les sources de Jean, il en restait encore quelques uns avant que la nouvelle génération n'ait complété son éducation.

« L'année prochaine. » Précisa Logan en relevant le nez d'un volume de métamorphose trop avancé pour son âge.

« Ouais ! On a encore une petite sœur, le reste ça sera des cousins et cousines. » Renchérit Reed en hochant la tête.

Leur sœur aînée avait quitté l'école l'année dernière, leur frère celle encore d'avant et visiblement le Gryffondor se délectait à l'idée d'être enfin le MacFusty le plus âgé de Poudlard.

Soudainement, le regard de Jean se teinta de la même sévérité qu'elle avait eu à l'encontre de Potter.

« Je compte sur toi pour pas l'entraîner dans tes bêtises quand elle viendra, hm ? Et d'ailleurs, tiens toi à carreaux cette année. C'est pas parce que ton frère et mon père bossent ensemble que je vais te faire un traitement de faveur. » Précisa-t-elle et derechef, Reed se para d'un air angélique et innocent qui fit rouler les yeux de la Préfète.

« Bon, je vais continuer ma ronde. A tout à l'heure ! »

Une fois Potter et sa bande désamorcés, le train était plutôt calme malgré ses craintes. Les mouflets étaient trop occupés à s'empiffrer pour faire du grabuge dans les couloirs et les plus jeunes, sitôt qu'ils voyaient débarquer la longue figure de Jean, se liquéfiaient sous la peur. C'était _une grande._ Une grande capable de leur infliger des punitions qui plus est.

Le seul wagon que la Gryffondor évita soigneusement était celui de son capitaine de Quidditch s'il l'avait vu, il l'aurait aussitôt alpagué pour l'assommer de stratégies. Mortellement efficace pour désarçonner les équipes adverses, il avait aussi le défaut de ne pas savoir la boucler.

« Bravo pour ton nouveau statut de préfet, Chaming. » Lança quelqu'un derrière Jean quand elle fut enfin arrivée au bout du train. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix de cuivre, grave, un peu rauque, chaude et si agréable à l'oreille.

« Merci, Shafiq. » Répondit-elle en se retournant pour tomber face à une Serpentard de quatrième année. Deux mois de vacances avait suffit à l'embellir encore, constata Jean avec une pointe de jalousie. Pour ses quatorze ans, Morag Shafiq était belle à s'en damner, et plus le temps passait en emportant l'enfance, plus la damnation était tentante. Pour sûr, son corps n'avait encore aucune courbe prompte à affoler les esprits, mais son visage était un bijou ciselé dans le marbre. Elle avait la bouche charnue de grenat, le nez petit et délicat, les pommettes hautes et racées, et le mordoré de ses yeux avait une brillance presque animale. Même ses cheveux semblait de la nuit liquide comme de la soie, des épaisses boucles retombant sur ses épaules délicates. Elle aurait tout eu pour faire le plus magnifique des mariages une fois sortie de Poudlard son sang était pur et sa famille ancienne, l'une des vingt-huit sacrées à la magie non souillée par du sang moldu. Si seulement elle avait la richesse associée à son nom et à sa famille... On racontait qu'un de ses ancêtres avait dilapidé toute la fortune familiale dans des excès de chaudron en or, et nul n'avait réussi à la rétablir. Les générations qui l'avaient suivi avait vécu correctement, mais ensuite était venue Morag et ses parents et l'argent avait encore plus manqué. Certains disaient que son père était trop malade pour trouver un travail solide et que tout l'argent du ménage provenait de la mère et de son travail dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

Jean jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la robe de la jeune fille la même que l'année dernière et que celle d'avant. Mitée, les couleurs délavées, trop petite pour elle et rallongée sommairement. Son regard avait été rapide, mais pas assez pour que Morag ne le note pas. La préfète vit une lueur d'agacement s'allumer au fond de ses yeux mais la Serpentard fut assez courtoise pour ne pas lui signaler son indélicatesse.

« Ton père va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il était malade. »

Elle avait vu que Shafiq avait tressailli, légèrement, comme si elle venait d'évoquer un sujet tabou.

« Il s'est rétabli. Il ne peut rien se passer dans la communauté sorcière sans que tout le monde soit au courant, hmm ? »

« C''est surtout que ma tante le connaît un peu. Elle m'en a parlé, elle était inquiète.» Répondit Jean dans une vague tentative de se justifier, comprenant bien que Morag n'avait pas apprécié le moins du monde son incursion dans sa vie familiale.

« Oh. C'est … gentil de sa part. » Répondit la jeune fille, visiblement désarçonnée. Mais elle fut prompte à détourner la conversation, ne désirant aucunement s'attarder sur ce sujet visiblement délicat. « En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que c'est une des rares Gryffondor avec un peu de jugeote qui est devenue Préfète. » Dit-elle en braquant de nouveau l'attention sur le badge reluisant que Jean portait à la poitrine.

« Comment ça, une des rares Gryffondor ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée plus pour la forme que sur le fond. Morag ne prit pas la peine de prendre l'air de la jeune fille au sérieux, et se contenta d'un rire de sa voix rauque.

« Je rigole. » Précisa-t-elle malgré tout avec un sourire qu'elle voulait éclatant, mais qui n'ôtait pas le souci au fond de ses yeux.

Elle se tut un instant avant d'enchaîner derechef sur un autre sujet. « J'ai croisé la nouvelle professeur de défense sur le Chemin de Traverse. On a toujours pas réussi à en garder un. »

Depuis cinq ans que Jean était à Poudlard, elle se souvenait effectivement d'avoir vu défiler un nouvel enseignant par année, chacun finissant par quitter l'école suite à des événements souvent tragiques, parfois cocasses. Celui de l'année dernière avait été dévoré par un Lethifold lors d'un séjour en Nouvelle-Guinée et un autre avait été retrouvé complètement intoxiqué à Pré-au-Lard en train de hurler des insanités sans un vêtement sur lui, ce qui avait promptement poussé le Ministère à lui retirer son droit d'enseigner.

« Oh ? Et elle ressemble à quoi ? Compétente ou recrutée en désespoir de cause ? »

« A ce qu'il paraît c'est une Auror qui a du quitter le service à cause de la perte d'un bras. Je peux confirmer le bras en moins, pas son ancienne carrière. » Commenta Morag en se fendant d'une légère grimace à la souvenance du membre amputé de leur future enseignante.

« Elle pourra pas être pire que celle qui clamait qu'il y avait des Acromantules dans la Forêt Interdite … »

 **Micah**

« A ce qu'il paraît le capitaine de Poufsouffle a déjà recruté Quincy au poste de Gardien. »

« Hein ? Mais c'est pas juste ! T'as vu la carrure de ce type ? S'il se met devant un des poteaux il le bouchera complètement ! »

Le dénommé Quincy releva la tête en entendant deux élèves babiller à son propos avec des attitudes outrées. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? songea-t-il en les suivant du regard. Une tactique de Jordan, le bien-aimé capitaine des blaireaux, pour faire trembler les adversaires de sa chère Maison ? Il fallait bien dire que Quincy était bâti comme un taureau, dominant d'une bonne tête les élèves de son année – la cinquième – tout en se payant le luxe de faire le double de leur largeur. Quand on ajoutait à ça un visage majoritairement indifférent et un calme olympien, il y avait de quoi terroriser les petits nouveaux et parfois aussi les plus âgés. Même sa chevelure noire taillée à ras ajoutait un je-ne-sais-quoi de statuesque à sa carcasse de titan.

Toujours était-il que les rumeurs qui venaient de lui siffler aux oreilles étaient un mensonge il était aussi à l'aise sur un balai qu'un troll en claquettes et il était étonné que personne, en murmurant sur le nouveau Gardien, n'ait pris ça en compte. Pourtant lors de la première année, les zigzag pesants qu'il avait effectué sur un balai lors des cours de Mme Bibine avaient arraché des hurlements de rire à ses camarades le spectacle d'un titan impassible soudainement en détresse était de ces histoires qu'on aime à répéter.

« Ca variera, tu te prendras le poteau de but au lieu d'un mur comme en première année. A moins que tu ne décides de viser la tribune des professeurs cette fois ? Rabats le caquet à ce maudit morpion qui fait les commentaires, tu rendras un grand service à Poudlard, si ce n'est à l'humanité. » Lança une jeune fille en passant à côté de lui, le visage auréolé d'une multitude de boucles folles qui bougeaient pesamment à chaque mouvement de sa tête.

« Retourne à ta table au lieu de m'enquiquiner, Sam. » Rétorqua Micah Quincy sans daigner accorder le moindre regard à la trouble-fête.

« Comment ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle tragiquement. « On nous rabâche tous les ans que nous devons nous aimer malgré nos Maisons, fraterniser malgré nos couleurs et toi … toi, tu voudrais briser ça ?! » Elle s'insurgeait, le ton dramatique à outrance, prête à porter une main à sa poitrine pour soulager son cœur de toute la douleur qu'elle semblait ressentir. Au milieu de sa peau mate piquetée d'innombrables tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux verts se paraient d'une immense détresse et d'une ironie perceptible.

« Je fraternise assez avec toi, abrutie. Tu m'as cassé les pieds toutes les vacances, j'ai failli demander à Maman de t'envoyer chez notre tante. Tu sais, pour baby-sitter. Avec ses triplés, notre pauvre tantine doit bien avoir besoin d'aide, tu crois pas ? » Marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

« Bah bravo, c'est ça l'idée que t'as de l'amour fraternel ? Pfeuh. C'aurait été carrément cruel de ta part. »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Par contre, maintenant qu'on est de retour à Poudlard que je peux de nouveau utiliser la magie. Alors déguerpis, ou je te fais pousser des poireaux dans les oreilles. »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue, mais le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, à la tête d'une horde de morveux semblables à une bande de poussins suivant de près leur poule pondeuse. Aussitôt, Sam déguerpit pour retourner s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor et son frère contempla avec un intérêt détaché les mômes qui s'agglutinaient devant le Choixpeau.

« Bon sang, ils sont de plus en plus nains. » Commenta un de ses camarades en lorgnant sur la nouvelle promotion alors que le vieux couvre-chef commençait à hululer son habituelle chanson.

« Je te garantis ce que tu veux que les autres élèves ont dit la même chose à notre propos quand on a débarqué en première année, Alex. » Répliqua Micah sans écouter l'hymne du chapeau enchanté. Depuis cinq ans maintenant qu'il rôdait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il lui semblait l'avoir assez entendu bien qu'il y ait des variations chaque année.

« Parle pour les autres, Quincy. Toi même en première année t'étais déjà un géant. T'es sûr de pas en avoir les gênes, d'ailleurs ? »

En réponse, Micah se contenta de lancer un regard dubitatif à la table des Gryffondor. Son camarade d'année et de dortoir, Alexei Lazarev, suivit son regard et comprit où il voulait en venir en voyant la silhouette de sa sœur.

« Je reconnais que Sam est pas aussi impressionnante. » Concéda-t-il non sans accorder à la jeune fille un regard que Micah jugea un peu trop appréciateur.

« Alex … » Commença-t-il d'une voix placide. Aussitôt, son camarade leva les bras avec un air de dépit.

« Je sais je sais. Pas touche aux sœurs. » Il avait la voix contrite la règle implicite était prise au sérieux par bien trop de types de l'école quand leur fratrie finissait par débarquer dans le château.

« Ah non, c'est pas ça. J'apprécierais que tu sois mon beau-frère et le père de mes neveux, simplement tu risques de pas supporter Sam à la longue. »

En entendant l'évocation de son mariage, Aleskandr s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et on dut lui frapper le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en remette – le volontaire s'y prêta d'ailleurs avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'on crût un instant que le russe allait se disloquer.

« Merde ! Micah, t'es pas bien de parler de ça ? Me vole pas ma jeunesse, j'ai même pas seize ans. » Geigna-t-il sous le regard impitoyable de son camarade.

Quincy et Lazarev formait un duo improbable, tant du point de vue physique que mental. Là où Micah était un titan tranquille, comme un bloc de roche immuable à la sérénité éternelle, Alex avait le visage pointu, les cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient en désordre dans la nuque et la silhouette dégingandée d'un adolescent en train de pousser. Un début de ce qu'on aurait pu avec hésitation qualifier de barbe lui grimait les mâchoires et il s'acharnait à le laisser pousser en espérant un jour rivaliser Hagrid – personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux, mais quand Micah avait vu les regards de convoitise que son camarade posait sur la touffe du Garde-Chasse, il avant fini par en douter. Le russe était _vraiment_ désespéré au sujet de sa barbe d'adolescent. Mais leurs différences ne s'arrêtaient pas là, car face à l'indifférence et au calme serein du titan, Alexei s'affichait comme un trublion, toujours souriant, jamais prêt à la fermer, un aimant social qui se greffait à n'importe quelle personne, même la plus renfermée. Son humour parfois graveleux était plus apprécié que celui, caustique, de son camarade mais Micah ne s'en formalisait pas il laissait avec plaisir le devant de la scène à Alexei. Il étaient loyaux l'un envers l'autre, comme de parfaits Poufsouffles, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne jamais prendre ombrage des gens qui sollicitaient Alexei en l'oubliant, lui.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient – ou plutôt, qu'Alexei tentait vainement de provoquer son camarade – la Répartition avait commencé et une ovation s'éleva de la table des Serdaigle, ou une première petite venait d'être envoyée. Alors que les noms continuaient de défiler, Micah prêta l'oreille pour tenter d'en reconnaître quelques es. L'un suscita chez lui plus d'intérêt de sa part que les premiers.

« Black, Regulus ! »

Un mouflet aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le tabouret sous le regard particulièrement attentif de la table des Serpentard, et il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre après une courte délibération du Choixpeau. Micah vit la dernière représentante de la génération précédente des Black, Narcissa, l'accueillir avec une joie aristocratiquement retenue de même que son petit ami Lucius. Pour sa part, Alexei lorgnait sur la table des Gryffondor pour apprécier la réaction du frère aîné, Sirius.

« Il a l'air de s'en ficher, le mouton noir. » Commenta-t-il à l'intention de Micah.

Ce dernier détourna la tête pour regarder l'adolescent mais il était plus prompt à lire les gens et il voyait dans les éclats de rire sur le visage de Black que ce dernier ne semblait pas si indifférent que ça à la répartition de son petit frère. Non content de faire un pied-de-nez ostentatoire à sa famille, il avait en plus nourri une étincelle d'espoir que Regulus échappe à Serpentard ?

 _Andouille_ songea Micah, sans lui accorder d'adjectif plus injurieux.

Le gamin suivant fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, déclenchant une vague d'applaudissements à sa propre table, à laquelle il contribua avec une retenue dont il ne parvenait jamais vraiment à se débarrasser.

« Cresswell, Dick ! »

Et les noms s'enchaînèrent, certains envoyés dans leur Maison le Choixpeau ayant à peine effleuré leur crâne – Micah avait pris l'habitude, peut-être mauvaise, de se méfier des élèves qui n'avaient eu besoin que d'une demi-seconde avant de se faire attribuer leurs couleurs. Ceux-là étaient en général la personnification des qualités de leur Maison … Mais aussi des défauts et des préjugés qui y étaient associés.

Une autre petite finit par s'asseoir à leur table, avec une paire de grands yeux gris et une courte tignasse blonde. Poppy Fallamhain, si Micah avait bien entendu. Elle se retrouvait coincée entre Alexei et le préfet de sa Maison, un garçon légèrement pédant mais toujours soucieux de bien faire. Elle paraissait tellement impressionnée qu'il était aisée de deviner qu'elle était née-de-Moldu et il n'en fallut pas plus au russe pour se mettre à jouer les grands frères, bien qu'il passait son temps à nier en bloc ses tendances protectrices envers les éléments nouveaux et perdus de sa Maison.

Enfin la Répartition finit par se terminer, non sans l'ajout d'un certains nombres d'éléments à la table des blaireaux. Une bande de perturbateurs crut bon de se mettre à frapper les tables en réclamant à manger. Toutefois, quand Albus Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son discours de début d'année, ils finirent par s'apaiser avant de se maintenir aussi muets que leurs camarades.

« Tout d'abord, à ceux qui nous rejoignent pour la première fois, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école Poudlard. » Commença-t-il, debout sur l'estrade qui rehaussait la table des Professeurs. « A ceux qui nous reviennent … J'espère que cette année vous sera aussi instructive que les précédents, et que vous vous souvenez des règlements sans que monsieur Rusard n'ait à vous les rappeler. »

Il promena un regard amusé et pétillant sur un certains nombres d'élèves qui se parèrent de sourires angéliques. Mais bientôt Micah vit la lippe enjouée du Directeur s'abaisser et alors qu'il reprenait son discours, il se teintait de gravité et de sérieux.

« Vous ne serez sans doute pas surpris si, en ces temps troublés, je vous incite à la prudence. Mais également à la solidarité. Il est des sentiments qui bannissent les plus sombres des Ténèbres et maintenant n'est pas venu le moment de nous diviser. »

Il se tut un instant, et le monde sembla suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant une autre parole du Directeur. Mais derechef, il esquissa un sourire et se recula.

« Bon appétit ! » Leur souhaita-t-il alors que d'innombrables plats apparaissaient sur les tables, sous les cris admiratifs des nouveaux élèves. Bientôt, le tohu-bohu des bruits de couverts et des conversations couvrit la gravité que le vieil homme avait instillé dans la salle.

« Il faisait référence à quoi avec cette histoire de Ténèbres? » Demanda Alexei à Micah alors qu'il se servait généreusement une portion de ragoût au bœuf non sans l'avoir chaudement recommandé à Poppy.

« Dis donc, tu lis la Gazette toi de temps en temps ? » Marmonna Micah avec un regard dubitatif.

« Eh, j'ai passé mes vacances dans le fin fond de la Russie. » Se défendit immédiatement son ami, faisant mine d'être blessé par l'attaque de Micah sur sa culture. « Les sujets de leurs journaux sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, ils seraient plutôt du genre à s'enflammer pour l'amélioration du sort de réchauffement intégrés aux capes. » Il se permit un temps de réflexion. « Eh … S'enflammer, réchauffement ... » Releva-t-il dans ses propres mots avec un large sourire.

« Tes jeux de mots involontaires sont aussi pourris que les volontaires. » Trancha Micah avant qu'il ne puisse s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Bon alors, ils causent de quoi la Gazette ? »

« Du nouveau mage noir. Tu sais, Voldemort. Visiblement il commence à rassembler un paquet d'adepte. » Et son air était plus fermé que d'habitude alors qu'il résumait en une poignée de mots les comptes-rendus des derniers mois.

Il n'avait pas manqué de noter qu'il y a un an, lorsque Voldemort avait commencé à se manifester en se proclamant Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Gazette ne consacrait aux exploits du mage noir qu'un ou deux paragraphes. On aurait presque cru qu'elle tentait de minimiser la gravité de ce qui se déroulait en Angleterre et Micah, après des semaines de réflexions et d'analyse d'un sérieux qui n'allait pas vraiment à un adolescent, avait conclu que c'était sûrement le cas. Il y avait vingt-cinq ans que Grindelwald avait été vaincu et si pour toute la marmaille rassemblée à Poudlard un quart de siècle était énorme, nombreux aussi étaient ceux qui avait connu son règne. Plus personne ne voulait de ça. Plus personne ne voulait croire que ça allait arriver une nouvelle fois, ni les vieux, ni les jeunes, ni ceux de la Gazette. Les gens voulaient une paix que le monde ne leur accordait pas, et qui pouvait les blâmer ?

Mais plus le temps filait, et plus Voldemort occupait de place dans les nouvelles du journal sorcier. C'était ça qui avait le plus marqué Micah, alors qu'il lisait soigneusement le papier que lui confiait sa mère après l'avoir lu pendant les vacances. Il ne pouvait pas minimiser le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne le voulait plus. Et quand il avait croisé le regard de ses parents, il avait bien vite compris qu'ils en étaient venus aux même conclusions que lui.

A côté de lui, Alexei n'avait rien répliqué, se contentant de jouer avec sa fourchette. Micah comprit rapidement que son ami se sentait honteux de son ignorance d'un sujet aussi grave.

« Mais après tout, on a le vainqueur du dernier mage noir sous le coude ! » Finit-il par dire pour tenter de lui rendre le sourire. Et ça fonctionna.

« On envoie Papy Dumby lui casser les genoux ? » Lança-t-il gaiement. Du coin de l'oeil, Micah nota que la nouvelle, Poppy, n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation et qu'une lueur inquiète éclairait ses yeux. Mais il préféra enchaîner sur les élucubrations du russe.

« Ca lui ferait du sport. Tant que t'y es, on a qu'à coudre se faire des tenues de supporters pour lui montrer qu'on le soutien. On hurlera des injures à Voldemort pendant le combat. »

Soudainement il sembla se distraire de la conversation alors que son regard se portait sur la table des professeurs.

« Eh ! Y'a la nouvelle prof ! » Lança-t-il en pointant du doigt une femme inconnue dans le corps enseignant, en train de discuter en plaisantant avec Slughorn. Quand Micah la fixa à son tour, il ne put empêcher son regard d'être irrémédiablement attiré par la manche gauche de sa robe. Ou plutôt, par son absence. Le tissu avait été découpé à l'épaule et le membre était manquant jusqu'à la moitié du biceps, se terminant sur un moignon propre et lisse auquel les guérisseurs de St-Mangouste ne devaient pas être étrangers. Son visage taillé à la serpe était tanné, la peau creusée de rides qui se multipliaient autour de ses yeux sombres et par-dessus son nez brisé s'affichait une large cicatrice blanchâtre. Elle avait la chevelure brune striée d'une multitude de mèches argentées, coupée courte à ses pommettes et surtout l'allure d'une femme qui savait les démons du monde.

« C'est une Fawley. » Précisa un de leurs camarades, un dénommé Jonas, en faisant référence à l'une des vieilles famille au Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne. « Par contre son prénom, aucune idée. »

« Elle a l'air compétente. » Décida Alexei après un examen plus approfondi du visage et du corps abîmé de la nouvelle enseignante. « Je veux dire, tu te fais pas ce genre de blessures en restant enfermé chez toi à faire la popotte ou en t'occupant de Boursouflets. »

La moitié de la table, entre deux bouchées, s'accorda pour dire que le russe avait certainement raison.


End file.
